Recently, there has been growing interest in utilizing nanopores/nanochannels as sensors for rapid analysis of biomolecules such as DNA, RNA, protein, etc. Special emphasis has been given to applications of nanopores/nanochannels for DNA sequencing, as this technology will enable reductions in the cost of sequencing below $1000/human genome. A key issue with these techniques is to fabricate nanopores/nanochannels and to integrate electrodes within the nanopore build while enabling electric measurements inside the nanopores/nanochannels. Due to the sub-10 nm cross-section dimensions of these nanopores/nanochannels which is needed for, e.g., DNA sequencing applications, unconventional, time-consuming and, thus, extremely expensive nanofabrication techniques are commonly employed for state-of-the-art nanopore/nanochannel fabrication. These techniques typically employ transmission electron microscope for vertical pore drilling, self-assembly techniques, and electron-beam lithography.